Bittersweet love
by fulltimefangirllyfe
Summary: Twenty year old Newt works at W.I.C.K.E.D tattoo parlor where a new bakery has opened just across the street. The cashier who works there, Minho, is pretty cute. Newt is rejected by his family and needs someone to lean on. Follow the twists and turns of their relationship. Highs and lows are part of life and definitely of relationships. Maze runner AU. Minewt ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey I'm back! It's Sami! So unfortunately I lost my notebook with my Jiper fanfiction in it so that will probably be discontinued. All my notes for diseases and everything were in it. Sorry. After rereading maze runner, I got obsessed again and decided to write this. It was just going to be a one shit but I'm in too deep now. It's gonna be a fully fledged fanfc I guess. Hope you enjoy! Review and let me know what you think! Follow my instagram: fulltimefangirllyfe or my tumblr under the same name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner otherwise there would be lots of gay shipping moments that are canon. **

Newt had been working at the grungy tattoo parlor for several years and everyday he looked at the empty building across the street. As far as he knew, the structure had always been empty. But, for the past month there had been construction and loud noises coming from the direction of the building. Someone had finally bought it and today was the grand opening. There were bright pink signs and ribbons everywhere. Balloons were strewn across the front of the little bakery. A _bakery. _Now, cute little families would be coming from all over and they'd all glance uneasily across the street towards the W.I.C.K.E.D tattoo parlor. Once upon time, that might've been his family before they moved to America. Then again, it probably still _was _his family. Newt knew they'd end up dragging him into the cute, little bakery for a treat. He sighed inwardly and was about to turn from the front window and continue setting up when a flash of black hair caught his eye. An Asian man was running past the shop. He slowed, leaning forward and panting hard. It was obvious he had run all the way there. The man looked up, his dark, black eyes on Newt's deep brown ones. Newt quirked an eyebrow at the man and he winked. Newt felt his face turn hot (it was undoubtedly red now) and scowled. The man laughed, his eyes sparkling and Newt felt his face turn an even deeper shade of red. He quickly turned on his heel and promptly returned to setting up the tattoo parlor. Newt could tell he was still blushing deeply and hurried to get to his station. Business would be slow today, what with the grand opening of that stupid bakery. He arranged the shiny, silver needles in a somewhat orderly fashion and began tacking up designs and some of his own original drawings. Jorge'd said he could try out his own creations but not to count on anything selling. _They weren't even that good, really,_ Newt thought. Just some old doodles of his. The swirling patterns and edges were rough and not as elegant as he desperately wanted them to be. They probably wouldn't even sell. Newt glanced up at his drawings, furrowing his brow. He sighed in resignation and began to take them down, setting them down on the little wooden table in the corner. Newt ran his fingertips across the rough paper and sighed. For the third time that day. _Seriously what was with him and sighing today? _He would have no air left at the end of the day at this point. He sat down on the squishy, leather seat, tapped his foot impatiently, and checked his watch and his phone. Still no sign of Jorge. He was _late. Again, _Newt thought. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Newt made his way through the dark parlor flipping on lights as he went. He flipped the _open _sign and was about to walk away when he realized that he'd forgotten to unlock the door. He reached over and slid the key smoothly into the lock. _Yes, _you had to use a key for both sides of the door. Stupid door was weird that way. Passing the old front desk, Newt shimmied behind it and reached for the speakers. Soon ,heavy drumming filled the air pounding along with is headache. His elbows fell on the desk, banging against the rough wood as his nimble fingers pushed through his blonde locks. _It's too early for this music, _he thought and skipped the song. Where was Jorge? Better yet, where was _Teresa?! _She always brought the coffee and Newt needed it badly now. The day was already off to a bad start and there hadn't even been any customers yet. It seemed the minutes would drag on and on today.

Newt straightened to glance at the clock behind him. 7 am. Geez. He glanced toward the door and looked away again. It was an endless cycle of boredom during the day. At night was when business really kicked in. Newt almost never heard the piercing ringing of the bell this early in the morning unless it was…

"Teresa!" Newt dragged his eyes up from the floor, slowly revealing Teresa in all her glory. (Note the sarcasm) Teresa was balancing a huge drink tray in her small hands and Newt lunged for the large Starbucks cup and wrapped his hands around it. He inhaled deeply, taking in the heavenly scent. "Oh you _are _a life-saver Teresa." She snorted.

"Anything for you, darling," she said, sickly sweet.

"Ugh. Don't. Not today love." Newt smiled to show her he was joking.

"Where's Jorge?" Teresa questioned as she heaved herself onto the desk. He shrugged noncommittally.

"No idea. He's late for the third time this week!" Teresa patted his head affectionately, effectively mussing his hair.

"Newtie you worry too much!" Newt grumbled, attempting to smooth the locks back down. Then he realized what Teresa had said.

"Don't call me Newtie! Bloody hell it's like I'm five again!" Teresa snorted again and leaned across the desk to poke Newt's forehead.

"Thomas finally decided to get a tattoo," she said.

"Really?!" Newt was surprised. Thomas could be such a sissy sometimes. Teresa nodded eagerly.

"Mmhmm. But he said he wants you to do it," She pouted. "My own brother doesn't trust me enough to give him a tattoo! It's offensive!" Newt chuckled.

"He just likes me better," he teased her. Teresa crossed her arms, still pouting. She _really _looked like a five year old now.

"Does _NOT_!"

**Okay first chapter done! I hope you like it and please review! I already know where the fanfic is going and have a lot written so far but feel free to ask questions and give suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. You all know this. Blah blah blah. **

"He bloody does like me better, T. Don't deny it." Teresa was on her stomach, draping herself across the desk dramatically.

"I knoooooow," she moaned. Newt tried to hold a snicker in. Teresa glared at him. "Oh shut up,"

"No can do, Babycakes,"

"That's a new one. It's disgustingly sweet. I like it," Newt couldn't hold it in anymore. A laugh burst from his lips. Soon he was hugging his stomach and tipping dangerously from his tall stool.

"He..just….had a… bloody.. crush on me," Newt exclaimed between chortles. A small giggle came from Teresa's direction.

"I know Newtie, I know. But he never made a move because he thought we were… _DATING!" _Teresa was gone, collapsing into a heap of giggles on the desk. Newt stopped laughing abruptly, his breath hitching.

"Really?! Gross. I thought he knew I was gay. I've known you guys since sophomore, junior year of high school! I thought he knew about Nick?" _Nick. _Newt looked down at his clasped hands, mixed emotion swirling inside him like a hurricane. An arm slid across his slim shoulders.

"Oh Newt. Shh. It's okay. No, Thomas is extremely dense. I don't think he realized you guys had actually dated. He probably thought you were kidding."

"Thomas really is a bloody slint-head." His head fell into his hands, tears flowing freely now. Someone hugged him tightly.

"Newt, shhh. It's okay, it's okay. Breathe."

"Oh bloody hell!" he sobbed into his hands, unabashed.

"You know, you act all badass and stuff because you're a tattoo artist but I know better. You're just a marshmallow."

"Am not," came his muffled, half hearted reply.

"Are too," Teresa countered softly. For a few minutes, they stayed in that position, Teresa comforting her best friend. A chime tinkled throughout the empty parlor. _That better be Jorge, the bloody idiot, _Newt thought. Newt lifted his heavy head and tried to peer through the tears. Using the heel of his hand, Newt wiped the wetness away.

"Newt?" came a soft voice. Newt grimaced in return.

"Hey Tommy. Heard you were getting a tattoo today," Newt tried to sound chipper, failing miserably. _Just like I fail at everything else, _he thought.

"Don't try that with me, Newt. I may be a slint-head but I'm not _that _stupid."

"I don't really want to talk about it Tommy. Come on back so we can get started." Thomas sighed in resignation.

"Alright,"

"So do you have in mind anything you want? Any ideas?" Thomas blushed and ducked his head a little.

"Um, no. I was hoping you could help me pick something out?" Newt mustered an awkward smile, walking backwards so he could look at Thomas. It wasn't like he would trip since he knew the tattoo parlor like the back of his hand. Newt thought that was a strange expression. Who really knew the back of their hand that well?

"Sure thing Tommy. Do you at least know where you want it?" he teased.

"Yeah, I'd like it on my forearm. Right there," Thomas grabbed Newt's hand to indicate the spot, and Newt pulled back as quick as he could without offending poor Thomas. It wasn't Tommy's fault Newt wasn't interested.

"It's gonna hurt. Not as bad as right on the bone but it'll still hurt. You can hold Teresa's hand if you want," Newt smirked at him. He led Thomas into a small, bright room, where his station was set up.

"Gross, no way!"

"Tommy don't be such a bloody child. She's your sister, slint-head," Thomas gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah yeah Newt," Newt grinned at him before sticking his head out the doorway and calling down the dim hallway,

"Teresa get your arse in here! Your brother is a bloody sissy!" Thomas gaped at him, a look of betrayal marring his features. Newt only smiled impishly in response with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Newt! How could you?! I trusted you, shuck-face! Don't speak to me, I can't take the betrayal!" Newt snorted derisively.

"You want a tattoo or not, Tommy boy?" Thomas nodded slowly, the horror still etched on his face. Thudding in the distance alerted them of Teresa's approach. All of a sudden, the thudding stopped. Newt cocked his head, and stepped toward the door, his shoes squeaking on the tile. _**BANG! **_The door burst open, smacking the wall and Newt jumped back in surprise, landing on his bad leg. He stumbled and Thomas caught him under the arms uncomfortably. "Bloody hell, Teresa!" she crept into the room, sheepishly grinning.

"Sorry Newtie," Newt rolled his eyes at her.

"I told you not to call me Newtie,"

"And I told you, you can't stop me," Newt groaned and suddenly was very aware that Thomas still had him under the arms. He gave him a pointed look.

"You can let go of me now, Tommy," Thomas blushed deeply and unlocked his arms from around Newt. He slid easily from Thomas's grasp, bringing himself to lean against the smooth countertop. Leaning against the doorway, Teresa noticed the papers Newt had thrown on the small table earlier. Newt saw her reach for one too late, almost like slow motion. He tried to grab it back but Teresa snatched it out of his reach, his fingertips missing the corner by mere inches.

"What are these, Newtie?" Heat crept up Newt's neck and he averted his eyes as Thomas joined his sister in studying the artwork.

"They're just some… doodles of mine," He finished lamely, trailing off. "Can I have them back?" he pleaded hopefully. Thomas slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving the drawings.

"No way, Newt. These are amazing." There was a rustle of paper as Thomas held one up for Newt to see. "I want this one," he said decisively. Newt thought his eyes might pop out of his head, they were so wide.

"What? Really?" _The maze drawing wasn't even that good_, Newt thought. "Um, alright," Thomas handed the paper to Newt, their fingers accidentally brushing. Thomas reddened and pulled his hand back, not noticing Teresa snickering quietly behind him. Newt gave him a feeble smile. "Right. Okay then. Just, uh, sit down over there Tommy. I've gotta get everything ready. You want it in black right?"

"Yeah. Really, Newt, it's super cool."

"You.. you think so then?" Thomas nodded earnestly. Finishing the prepping, Newt plopped himself nest to Thomas in the squashy leather chair. "It _is _going to hurt, Thomas. You have to promise not to punch me because I know how you are with pain." Thomas rolled his eyes dramatically at him.

"Oh shut up, I'll be fine." Loud cursing, foul enough to make a sailor blush, filled the empty parlor only seconds later. An exhausting hour later, Newt dragged Thomas out of his brightly lit station into the dark hallway to show Teresa.

"T! He's done! Bloody sissy," Newt muttered the last part under his breath but Thomas heard. He glared at Newt.

"Shut up,"

"Nah, I'm good,"

**AN: Sorry, I know this is just a lot of dialogue but I promise Minho will come in again the nest chapter. Please review! Hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm having a bit of a writer's block at the moment because I'm thinking ahead in the story and I want to write that instead of the part I'm on now. Oh well. I have this weird thing about writing in order. Enjoy! I will try to update at least once a week. **


End file.
